1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program guide information providing device, a program guide information providing system, an information receiving device, a remote operating system, and the method for these, and is suitably applied to a receiver which receives broadcast waves transmitted from a broadcast station for example and which displays images according to the broadcast waves on a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with broadcasting stations which perform broadcasting services using analog ground waves, usable frequency bands are appropriated beforehand, and the broadcasting stations transmit their own program data using the appropriated frequency bands. Receivers situated in the homes of viewers (hereafter referred to as IRDs (Integrated Receiver Decoders)) select program data from a desired broadcasting station from the multiple sets of program data sent from various broadcasting stations according to selecting operations made by viewers, and decode and display the program data from the selected broadcasting station on an external monitor.
Now, with regard to analog ground wave broadcasting systems, an arrangement is being proposed wherein data called electronic program guide information (hereafter referred to as EPG (Electronic Program Guide) data) indicating the contents of each program is periodically distributed from a specified broadcasting station, in order to notify viewers of the programs to be provided from each broadcasting station. This EPG data is made up of information such as the program title, date and time of broadcast, broadcasting channel, description of the program, etc., and serves as material whereby the viewers can decide which programs to watch.
In this case, the IRD receives and stores the EPG data periodically sent from the broadcasting station transmitting the EPG data in memory, reads the EPG data from the memory according to display operations made by the viewer, and displays this on the external monitor. Thus, the viewer can view the EPG data displayed on the monitor, and decide which program to watch.
At this time, in the event that the user performs a reserved recording setting operation for a program which the viewer desires to view, the IRD stores the program information such as data and time of the program and the channel in non-volatile memory, and shifts to a wait state for recording this program. Then, the IRD executes a recording action based on the program information stored in the non-volatile memory, such that the program which the viewer desires to watch is recorded on an internal recording medium.
Now, the EPG data contains information regarding an immense number of programs, but the monitor display screen for displaying the EPG data is limited, so the IRD can only display a portion of the program information for the immense number of programs on the monitor display screen. Accordingly, the viewer must perform a scrolling operation to search through the immense number of programs to find a desired program, which has been a problem in that the searching efficiency of finding a program to watch is poor. Also, in the event of multiple users sharing an IRD, each user records program data on the same recording medium, which means that the program data for each user exists on the same recording medium in mixed fashion, which has led to cases wherein a given user accidentally erases the program data which another user had recorded on the recording medium.
Further, remote commanders generally using infrared rays are employed as means for performing remote operation of the IRD, but the remote commander can only be used within a certain range from the IRD, so there is the need for the viewer to be in the home of the viewer where the IRD is installed in order to perform remote operation of the IRD, meaning that there have been restrictions on the locations where the remote command can be used.